1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an image editing apparatus, image editing method, and computer readable medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
With image editing apparatuses according to the related art, image editing apparatuses have been known whereby a part of a still image can be trimmed and stored as a new additional image (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-279643). Such image editing apparatuses include an image editing apparatus wherein trimming range candidates are set and displayed as to a region extracted beforehand from a subject, such that a user can readily determine a region to be saved. Subsequently, the user can determine an arbitrary trimming position from the trimming range candidates to save this as a new additional image.
Note however, with the related art, modifying the set trimming range candidate to obtain an actual trimming range prevents the user from selecting the trimming range set for the first time. Therefore, in a case wherein the user changes the position or size of the trimming range to an unintended position or size accidentally, even if the user attempts to restore the trimming range candidate set for the first time, it cannot be restored. Accordingly, the image editing apparatus according to the related art has a problem in that operability to instruct a region, such as in trimming and so forth, is poor.
Also, a user-friendly operating environment has not been provided for displaying of a subject frame analyzed and extracted from an image, and displaying of a frame manually set by a user deforming a subject frame, or the like.